Down Low
by TrUpHoEnIx4LyFe
Summary: Cameron has a cop boyfriend. CameronHouse begin something. Things become hot quickly and physical attraction is favored over feelings and attachment. That's what they think when they begin their 'arrangement'. Rated M for strong sexual cont. and lang.
1. The Return

_**Author: TrUpHoEnIx4LyFe**_

**_Story Title: Down Low_**

The first of many more to come. Tell me what you think.

_**Chapter One **_

"This toast is for Allison Cameron," Cuddy held up her glass and watched the room follow suit, "For her return back to PPTH and I want to welcome her back from two and a half years in Los Angeles. To Cameron," Cuddy said.

"To Cameron," The rest of the room murmured.

Cameron, with color in her cheeks, held up her glass in thanks to Cuddy's toast. She took a sip to that and wondered how many drinks it took for Cuddy to muster the courage to make a small speech in front of a very large crowd. Cuddy was tough but she wasn't crowd-suicidal.

It made her smile to be back.

"They really missed you here, huh?" Michael, her boyfriend of nine months, whispered and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Cameron had met Michael while investigating a patient's home in Los Angeles. She hadn't known that other doctors went out in search of reasons for symptoms outside of House. She had bumped into him right in the patient's home. They had stared at each for long moments while Cameron's heart beat hard in her chest, wondering if she would be arrested for trespassing. Michael, however, had different plans.

After teasingly citing some laws, he playfully asked her to dinner that night as a way to get out of her predicament. It had come as a shock to both of them when she answered with a yes. He had asked her again to confirm her answer and she again surprised herself by accepting.

They went out that night.

And the next night.

And then two nights after that.

After two weeks of going on a few dinner dates and some interesting art museums and such, Michael had come to the conclusion that they were dating and that they should, you know, _date_. Cameron had laughed when he tried to spit it out. He finally suggested that they date exclusively, seeing no one else, type of dating.

Cameron had jokingly replied, "I don't know if I can do that."

He had said, "Aw, I see you as a one man woman."

And that's how it had started.

Cameron and Michael dated exclusively. They learned about each other's professions, lives, and pasts. She had left out the parts with Brian and some of the parts with House. She had, however, told him that she had worked for one of the most famous diagnosticians in the country. She had learned about his profession being a private investigator and being pretty renowned himself.

They moved in together after five months.

At eight months and two weeks, they found out that they both would be moving to New Jersey and that's where Cameron had run into Wilson and Cuddy at the grocery store one night. They had small talked and then Cuddy had brought up the fact that her old position was still in place after two and a half years of no one. This interested Cameron. A lot, in fact. She wanted to know why her position was still open after so long. It seemed nearly impossible.

"I don't know," Cuddy said, "House just didn't seem to want anyone for the job."

"Well, there was that one girl---" Wilson cut in.

When he spoke, Cameron was reminded that they were in a grocery store. What in the world was Cuddy and Wilson doing at the grocery store together? She decided that she wouldn't bring it up. Yet. Or maybe, ever. Ew.

The one girl turned out to be someone that only lasted three weeks before House couldn't take it anymore. It became apparent that the position was still open and Cameron currently had no job so she and Cuddy made arrangements to meet. It was Wilson's time to cut in again, reminding Cuddy that they should maybe talk to House about everything before anything became final.

Hearing House's name so ordinarily put into conversation released unwanted thoughts in Cameron's mind. It was like opening old battle wounds and watching them bleed, wondering how in the first place you got them. Was there an accident? It was too long ago. Cameron's mind filled with so many questions about him as soon as she figured out that she was consciously thinking about him. Was he the same? Probably.

But any further conversations about House or anything concerning that position would be put off for another week or so. They had exchanged phone numbers before Cameron drove home fast to tell Michael the news. He worried about her, not because he knew about Cameron's old feelings for the infamous diagnostician but because he knew about House's cruel wit. He questioned whether she really wanted that job back, that there were other jobs available to her, especially now that she had two and a half more years in the medical field under her belt.

That fact was true. So why was she sitting in that hospital at the party held for her? Because she wanted to be House's scapegoat again? Because she enjoyed it? Because she was _damaged?_ She wanted to be sitting there and she suddenly couldn't remember why.

This aggravated her.

She stood up from her seat.

"Whoa, where're you going?" Michael asked, standing up as well.

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Just to the bathroom. I'll be back, I promise."

The promise did nothing to sooth the look of concern on Michael's face so she offered him a small smile and a gentle, brief touch to his cheek before walking away from him and out of the lobby.

She walked down the hallway.

She pressed the button to the elevator.

She waited.

The door opened and she almost fainted.

House stood before her in the elevator.

Vibrant blue eyes clashed with her eyes.

"Did the elevator make a mistake?" House asked, his eyebrows arching.

"H-hi." That was all Cameron could say for the moment.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. He wasn't supposed to be standing there, old cane and all, and still be able to utter more than one, lame word. She was supposed to be the strong one. Why?

"Hi." House replied and his gaze swept over her dress and womanly curves. For a second, she thought she saw relief and desire but when she looked again, those had been replaced by annoyance. "Are you waiting for hugs and kisses?"

This snapped Cameron back to reality.

"Thank you for allowing me to come back." Cameron said and stepped into the elevator.

"Uh huh." House said, looking up at the lit numbers going down. "Aren't you supposed to be at your welcome back party? What happened? Cuddy scared you off with her excessive cleavage? I knew those things were meant to repel competition more than attract more male doctors."

Cameron cracked a grin. "Same old House, huh?"

"Same old _Cuddy_." The elevator door opened and House limped out of the elevator with his cane by his side. Cameron watched and a second later, House turned around. "Well, are you coming or not?"

She frowned and before the doors could close, she immediately stepped out and walked with him. "Where are we going?"

"To show you our new case." House replied shortly.

She remained silent.

"Okay, don't jump up in joy now." House turned a corner sharply and Cameron had to walk a little bit faster to keep up.

"Yay?" She said.

"No," House said, "It's yippy. Didn't L.A teach you anything?"

Cameron halted and rolled her eyes in annoyance.

House stopped a few feet away, looking at her. "What?"

"Did you ask me to follow you just so you could initiate me back into your little club by being pointless?" Cameron huffed.

House narrowed his eyes and met her gaze evenly. "Can you really say a person can _be_ pointless? It kind of goes against the whole thing of people meaning something to the world, doesn't it?"

Cameron let out a frustrated sigh. "I can't do this, I'm sorry." She turned around and started walking.

"If you can't handle it now, then why did you come back?" House walked toward her. He again narrowed his eyes. "Do you secretly have wet dreams about Wilson?"

"Um, no."

"I have the same problem---"

"House, stop it." Surprisingly, he did. "Look, I'm coming back to work for you. I think it's pretty big of me considering that I know _this_ time around what I'm getting myself into."

"Yeah, Cameron, 'cause you're so _big_ on self-sacrifices." House drawled. "Tell me something new."

"I'm seeing someone."

She hadn't meant to say that. In fact, she had told herself that anything personal did not go with anything House related. Those two things were to be separated if this were to work. So, it surprised both of them. She saw the look on his face change instantly.

House recovered quickly though, as always. He frowned, a look of confusion. "Is that supposed to shock me?"

Cameron narrowed her eyes. "You knew?"

"Does that shock _you_?" House started to walk in the opposite direction again.

She couldn't leave it like that and walked quickly toward him before touching his shoulder. She jumped a bit when he spun on her, unexpected intensity in his eyes. "House…"

"Cameron, go back to your party." He said, seriously.

"I don't want to leave it like this." She tried to explain. She tried to explain because she wasn't getting why she just didn't let him walk away. She didn't understand why she couldn't just walk the other way and go back to the party like he told her to. Her heart pounded in her chest as she swallowed. "I want us… to start off on a reasonable note. A professional one."

House scoffed. "Now, _that_ is unrealistic."

"Is it?" Cameron challenged. "Because if it is---" Her words were stopped as her breath caught in her throat. House took a half step toward her but it was enough to be standing really close to her. She had to move away before something happened. What would happen? House had never attempted to make _anything_ happen.

"Cameron." House whispered, leaning in close.

She couldn't think. He was too close. "Y-yes?"

"I think we both know that asking for me to be professional while you're wearing _that_ dress is too much." There was a pause before House swiftly turned around and started limping the other way.

Cameron stared after him.

She had failed.

She had failed to keep her composure around him.

And so it began.

House, 1.

Cameron, 0.


	2. The Wanting

_Kisses Here And There_

The next week was alright. House and his team got three new patients and each time House managed to luckily pull out a diagnosis from his you-know-where and still end up being right. He wondered if anyone knew his secret to being right. He wondered if _he_ knew his secret to always being right.

Wilson had been on his case about this secret Santa thing going around because it was the start of the Holiday season. Just to shut Wilson up, he decided to go down to where everyone was for a few moments. They did their thing. They each picked a name. They giggled _secretly_. Alright, well, not _giggled_ but they were as close to it as you could get without looking like little children.

House had shook his head and almost grinned because he saw who his person was before he picked them out. He purposely went for that name. He knew what he could do for them. Goodness, who knew he would be good at _cheating_?

"I'm surprised you're doing this, House." Cuddy's voice came from behind him. He hated it when she snuck up on him. "I thought you didn't like the Holiday season."

"Really?" House replied, narrowing his eyes. "Maybe I just lied to you." He knew her next words would be---

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "House, I'm not in the mood."

Score! "Did you tell Wilson that? He has to know, right?" House was only taunting her but maybe not. Hmm. "You two have been grocery shopping and holding hands underneath dying patients' beds, right? How romantic."

Cuddy didn't come back at that. House shrugged. Maybe she really _wasn't_ in the mood. He felt kind of disappointed. All week, he'd been around the two ducklings and Miss Thing. He'd snarked at them a few times but nothing _really_ good. He could've made comments about Chase's inability to stay with one girl for more than an hour or Foreman's unique scent nowadays. Hell, if he was feeling really merciless this week, he could've had a go at Cameron. Ah, that's what he really wanted.

The whole week had been full of sappy phone calls and giggles on Cameron's part with her cop boyfriend that it had seriously put him off on eating the coma patient's sandwich one day. He had heard her outside of the door, giggling about something and making promises about something else. Hearing Cameron's voice get low and promising tightened something in House's gut. He had wondered if he could make her voice husky and her breath catch. He also had shrugged that idea off right away.

Working with Cameron was the same in a lot of aspects that it had been before she had left. It was different too. No longer did Cameron crack under his words but she stood firmly, looking right back at him and challenging him with her eyes. Where she would've just been exasperated about his ideas, she challenged them as well. It annoyed him. And turned him on like hell.

Twice this week had she stared at him with that determination and challenging look in her eyes and twice he had to make up some excuse to leave. He would go to the bathroom and jerk off there. It was ridiculous. Just looks of defiance and he was turned on by her. But, to be honest, they weren't _just_ looks. I mean, they were but House knew that just a simple twist of events could change the meaning of that look into something hotter and sexier.

"Deep thoughts?" Wilson walked beside him.

House gave him a sideway glance. "Cuddy's rubbing off on you, isn't she?"

Wilson just looked at him.

House pressed the button to the elevator. "Calm down, Wilson. That's not what I mean."

Wilson looked doubtful. "Sure it isn't."

House narrowed his gaze at Wilson. "Or maybe it is."

"Cuddy and I aren't in a relationship, House." Wilson said, exasperated.

"Because going grocery shopping and having sex and calling each other at all hours of the night just means that you're friends?" House tilted his head at his friend. "Maybe I should try that…I've been looking for a no-strings attached _relationship_."

"House, you have no proof that Cuddy and I are in a relationship. You have nothing to base your theory off of." Wilson said in a typical fashion. All about earthly facts. That's why he was only _just_ a great oncologist.

"Well," House said, stepping into the elevator at last. "I have _feelings_. Doesn't that mean anything to you, Wilson?"

"Cameron." Wilson said before the elevator door could close on him.

That did it. House swung his cane up in time to stop the door. The door opened fully and House looked at Wilson expectantly.

Wilson grinned. "I knew that would make you curious."

"Well, what is it?" House asked, his eyes wide like a kid wanting to know what he got for Christmas.

"Nothing." Wilson stated. "I just wanted to have things to base off of my theory."

House frowned and tilted his head. "And what is that?"

"You're interested in Cameron."

The elevator door closed, leaving House to huff about that out of Wilson's view.

House walked into his office to see Cameron sitting in his desk with her glasses on. He wondered if she really needed those or if she just used them because they were "stylish" or something. He stopped just inside his office and looked around. No one else was in there.

"I think the correct word here is… _um_?" House narrowed his eyes at Cameron.

She looked up at him with blankness. "House, where have you been?"

House slowly walked over to investigate his desk and found it cleaner than usual. "Where have _you_ been other than messing up my desk?"

She frowned. "Messing?"

"Well, yeah." House scoffed, motioning to his desk. "How else would you describe this… this… whatever you call it?"

She sighed, taking off her glasses and sitting back in his chair. "I call it doing you a favor. How can you work at this desk when it's so messy?"

"I don't." House replied. "It's just here to _look good_."

She didn't say anything and House could've laughed. He was having fun. But, judging by the look on her face, he would have to wait until after he scared her off so that he could laugh and remember how ridiculous he sounded arguing with her.

"So, why are you here?" He asked after a few more moments passed. Sometimes, he found being alone with Cameron more awkward than it used to be and _that_ used to be pretty damn awkward. Especially when he wasn't pressured to snark at her because she looked so good and the other ducklings weren't around for him to keep up an appearance.

"We were going to discuss my salary." Cameron said, sounding exasperated, like she used to sound a couple years ago when she knew he knew something about what they both knew.

"Oh. Right. Your salary is raised." He leaned forward. "Feel better?"

She sighed and stood up, walking around to lean against his desk. She folded her arms and crossed her feet beneath her at the ankles. She had gotten closer but he wasn't about to move away. She may have a boyfriend back at home and that boyfriend may be a cop but he got to Cameron first. Or so to speak.

"No." She said.

"No you don't feel better?" He asked, confused. Just when he thought she was readable…

"No." She stated simply.

"Most people who just have their bosses say yes to salary raises don't argue." He reached out a hand and touched her forehead. "Jeez, are you okay?"

She shook her head and moved away from him. "House, it's nice that you don't care enough to actually think about saying yes to giving me a raise but we were supposed to sit down and discuss it together. Like a real meeting."

"Oh?" He couldn't remember when he agreed to this but it was probably when he took a large number of Vicodin…

"Come on, that's what we agreed to. A professional work environment."

"Yeah, where I think about you naked," House muttered to himself, walking over to his table and pulling out a chair.

Cameron frowned. "What?"

"Nothing." House said innocently and looked at her. They looked at each other for a while before House motioned to the chair he pulled out. "Well?"

She stared at the chair before registering two and two together. She quickly sat down and reached over to pull a piece of paper out of a notebook sitting on the table. House took a seat right next to her and folded his hands together before looking at her. She glanced at him.

"So?" She asked.

House stared at her blankly. "Huh?"

"Are you paying attention?" She asked, her eyes going wide. She turned fully toward him. "Is this how we're going to have our meeting?"

"Is this too uncomfortable for you?" House asked back, a mocking tone in his voice. "It's too sexually charged, isn't it?"

Cameron laughed at that. "Yeah, right."

For some reason, he wasn't going to back down and let this go. "Oh, come on, Cameron. Even though you have your new boy toy speed dialed into your cell phone, you still have inkle bits of fantasies about me."

She swallowed, the smile fading from her lips. "I don't think this is professional."

House turned to her fully himself and Cameron shifted in her seat. "You know I don't _do_ professional. I'm _very_ personal."

She met his gaze evenly. "I want you."

The fire in his stomach came to life. He wasn't expecting that at all. His throat tightened and so did lower body parts. Her words were low but serious. He looked into her eyes and found no happiness in them in her telling him that. He wasn't surprised that his heart didn't go soaring either. But, he was definitely surprised at her forwardness despite the situation, her situation.

"That still doesn't change anything or the fact that I'm seeing Michael." Cameron stated her tone serious but calm.

"Of course not." House said. He looked down, away. He was disappointed but he didn't know why. It wasn't because he wanted to sweep Cameron off her feet or even that he thought he could. He wanted to kiss her like crazy. He couldn't do that though, for reasons that had nothing to do with her having a boyfriend. He was her boss! He was twice her age!

"Then why did---" Cameron started to say, shaking her head, looking straight at him still. She seemed to change her question though as her eyes became defiant and determined. "Do you?"

"Do I what?" House asked, looking at her.

"You know what I'm asking you. Don't play dumb, House."

Yes! He wanted her! He wanted her so bad, he could almost taste her. He could almost feel her skin beneath his fingertips trembling with want. He could feel her breath in his ear hitch as he… "Does it matter?"

The defiant Cameron broke at that question. He could see it so clearly and at once, he felt two warring emotions. Relief that he could still bring back the old Cameron and anger at himself for being able to do that. Why couldn't he just be honest with her like she was with him and then hastily get their meeting over with to get home to a cold shower? Why did he have to be difficult?

"You're right." Cameron said her voice cracking. She stood up from the chair and started to get her things ready. House stood up as well and watched as she did get everything of hers off of his desk and into her bag. "Why would you answer me honestly or at all when I answered you? I mean, how fair would that be?"

She turned and saw that he was right behind her. She gasped and took a step back, bumping into the edge of his desk.

"Would knowing that I want you bring you peace of mind?" House murmured, tilting his head, looking on her with interest.

She tipped her chin up. "Does it matter?"

House didn't answer and she shook her head and started to walk past him. He, however, reached out a hand and stopped her by holding her back with his hand against her stomach. He could hear her breathing halt in the back of her throat. She looked at him with confusion but didn't step away from his hand which started to do small circles around the sensitive part of her belly button through the thin black cotton.

"I want you…" House started and met her eyes with his vibrant blue eyes. Her mouth opened slightly and it was clear that she was shocked. "I've thought about having sex with you at least a hundred times this week. Five of them being in the last two minutes." He was shocked with his honesty but he wondered how far he could take both of them with his words before one of them cracked. He seemed to have swept her up with his eyes and his words were just topping it off. "On Tuesday, when you wore that button down navy blue shirt and that black skirt with those high heels you wear when you're trying to be professional, all I could think about was my hand creeping up your----"

She cut him off by suddenly leaning up and brushing her lips with his. She meant to kiss him to shut him up so that she wouldn't have to listen anymore but kissing him proved to be a mistake. He tasted like coffee and chocolate. His lips were firm but soft, surprisingly. She brushed her lips across his again, deeper, and found that she already loved the feeling of his coarse fuzzies against her chin.

He had been surprised but after she deepened the kiss, he slowly dragged his hand from her stomach up to her shoulder while lightly brushing her breast. She gave a little sound in the back of her throat when he did this and he couldn't help but smile a little into her lips as his hand traveled back down and around to her back where he held the small of her back, anchoring her so that she was leaning back slightly.

The thought of someone seeing them through the glass went in and out of his mind when he felt her fingernails lightly scraping at the front of his button down shirt. Her tongue ran along his lips before he opened them and then, their tongues were playing with each other. She stepped closer to him and his hand traveled lower to grip her butt and pull her right up against him.

She gasped into his mouth as she felt the rigid length of him pressing into her lower abdomen. She wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled a little when he swung her to lean against his desk. Her hands played with the small hairs of his neck as his lips traveled down her lips, her chin to her neck. She turned her head to the side so that he could have full access. He sucked there for a few seconds before trailing his lips back up her chin to her lips again.

He couldn't believe he was kissing Cameron all over her face and neck. It just couldn't have been happening. She tasted amazing. Plus, her being a great kisser was a big bonus. Who had started kissing who? He knew he had gone on to tell her that he thought about having sex with her but had he been the one to reach out and kiss her? Nope, he remembered her leaning up and kissing him. He smiled. Good, when they were done, he wouldn't be blamed.

She felt him smile and she smiled back into his lips. House was an extraordinary doctor but this groping/kissing thing… he had definite ability in this area as well. She could tell though that he just couldn't decide what he wanted to kiss more or what he most wanted to touch because he kept going back and forth between the options before him. He finally settled on rubbing himself against her while she leaned against the desk and kissing her deeply on her lips.

Liquid poured into her belly as he rubbed his crotch against hers. Her legs automatically opened and one leg actually came up a bit to rest on his hip as he started to grind himself against her more fully. She moaned into his mouth as she started to unbutton some of his shirt. She wanted to feel his skin. But, for some reason, her unbuttoning his shirt signaled something in him to stop what he was doing to her altogether. She regretted wanting to feel his skin only for that reason.

"Cameron…" House said his voice husky and low.

"I'm sorry." Cameron said, side stepping him and running a hand over her forehead.

House stepped back. "Don't apologize to me."

She looked at him. "I don't know why I kissed you."

He gave her a duh look. "I even know that one."

"House, now's not the time to be sarcastic."

He looked surprised. "Woo, look at Cameron taking the lead."

"Someone has to." She made hand motions. "Look what just happened."

House smiled a little. "Yeah. That was nice, huh?"

"Oh my god. I can't believe I…" A look of regret came over her face. "Why did I do… _that_?"

House only stared at her.

She looked at him, annoyed. "Aren't you regretting any of this?"

"Why would I have anything to regret? I kissed a hot, younger woman and almost had my way with her." He shrugged. "I have nothing to regret."

"Then why did you stop?" She felt _very_ frustrated right now.

"Complaints?" House's eyebrows shot up.

"Yes." Cameron said immediately before closing her mouth and then opening it again. She looked down. "I mean, no."

House nodded. "You _enjoyed_ it."

Cameron gave _him_ a duh look.

"Well, don't bite off my head for that statement. You could've hated it."

She frowned at him.

"You could've lied." He offered weakly. He shifted a bit. "Although moaning and scraping your nails against my chest while I grinded against you could've offered me reasons to think otherwise."

"What am I going to do?" Cameron groaned, burying her head in her hands.

"It was a kiss." House stated simply. "People slip."

Cameron looked at him through her hands against her face. "You're not going to tell me it's not going to happen again, are you?"

House's eyes darkened.

Cameron could feel her insides throbbing with want. She groaned, her facial expression guilty but wanting. _What have I gotten myself into?_


	3. The Resignation

_The Wanting_

* * *

That evening, Cameron drove home fast. After parking and sitting in her car for a few moments, she took a few deep breaths to calm herself. She had leaned up and kissed House. It hadn't been a simple kiss either. It was passionate and she had even parted her legs for him while he grinded himself into her. 

That had made her moan.

_Oh god, _she groaned, placing her head on the steering wheel.

She glanced up to look in through her window. She could see the shadows of the television and she glanced at the time.

9:43. It was late.

Michael, no doubt, was sitting up and watching CSI reruns as he did when Cameron stayed out later than normal and worried. She would walk in to find his eyes half open, his feet propped up and crossed on the arm of the couch, and one of his arms thrown back behind his head. He looked simply sexy when he was like that.

She wondered what she could say to explain to him what took her so long. She could tell him the truth, that she had had a meeting with House about raising her salary. He would ask her how that went and she would simply tell him that it went fine, kiss him, and tell him that she was getting ready to go to bed. And that conversation would be done.

Unless one of the CSI scenes was bright enough so that he would see the guilt on her face and question her about that.

Cameron knew she wouldn't tell him. She would make up some story about one of her patients and he would still be doubtful but let it go nonetheless. People who thought she didn't lie were definitely wrong. Although this was more than lying. This was unfaithful.

Wasn't it?

She sighed and gathered herself together. She stepped out of her car and walked the distance to her front door. She unlocked it and went inside. First thing she did was place her bag on a chair nearby and then looked around to see Michael indeed on the couch but his light snoring told her that he hadn't been able to stay awake long enough to see her come home. She felt a little disappointed but more relieved than anything.

She walked over, grabbing a small blanket before placing it over Michael's long body. She bit her lip as her eyes settled on his face. The snoring had been a distraction once before but now, it sounded like home. He was snoring in their home which meant he still was with her and she had nothing to fear... for now. Michael wasn't the type to just leave if he had _doubts_, he needed evidence, reasons.

Taking one last glance at him, she prepared her late night shower and stepped in. The steam filled her nostrils and the glass door quickly clouded. She let the hot water wash over her head and her body, letting the water sting in the areas sensitive on her body. She ran her hands through her hair, letting her scalp take in the heat.

House.

Thoughts of his hands on her behind brought warmth to her belly. She could still feel his hands on her back, the brush on her breasts, his whiskers against her chin. She couldn't help it; she let out a quiet moan as she remembered what they had done in his office earlier. She had surprised herself when she had made the first move. She had always thought about making the first move because she knew House was too stubborn and in his own way to do anything about what was between them.

She could feel her insides getting hot and matching the temperate of the room. A different kind of liquid settled itself between her thighs and her hands started to travel down her shoulder, brush her breast as House had done, and down her stomach. Before she could reach the heated center of her, the glass door opened and Cameron jumped.

She looked.

It was Michael.

"God, you scared me." Her eyes were wide and the hand that had traveled down her body found a respectable place at her side.

Michael gave an apologetic smile. "I tried to call your name but you didn't hear me."

She nodded. "Sorry,"

His apologetic smile turned into a full blown smile. "Got room for one more person?"

"Of course."

She stepped back and watched as Michael shed his clothes and then stepped in to join her. He kissed her neck and she leaned her head to the side.

"I didn't think you would wake up."

He stopped kissing her and grabbed some soap. "Why didn't you wake me?"

She shrugged and leaned down to kiss his smooth chest. "You looked tired."

He let out a soft laugh. "No kidding?" He tilted his head. "Somebody call the hospital, a sleeping person looked tired…"

She whacked him gently on his chest and couldn't help but smile herself, pointing to the soap he had in his hands. "Are you going to use that or are you trying to tease me with your handy skills?"

He handed her the soap and stepped closer to her. "Alison---"

"I know all about your handy skills, Mr. Jacobs." Cameron whispered, her eyes narrowing.

"That's not what I was going to say." Michael said. "Where…?"

Cameron put her fingers to his lips to silence him.

Later, she would wonder why she hadn't done just that to House instead of putting her lips on his. They both would've had the same effect.

"Later," She whispered, huskily and leaned down to kiss down Michael's hard stomach. "Later."

* * *

At the hospital, House walked in to Cuddy's office to find Cuddy with another man. 

This was just too good.

"Wouldn't Wilson frown upon another man marking up his territory?"

Cuddy and the other man looked at House.

Cuddy sighed. "House, can't you see I'm having a meeting?"

House walked forward a bit more. "Is that what you're calling it these days?" He looked at the younger looking man. "Sorry, dude, but she's already taken." He narrowed his eyes. "I know it doesn't look like it with her boobs hanging out of her top and all but---"

"House, this is Private Investigator Michael Jacobs." Cuddy cut in before he could embarrass her anymore than he already had.

House stopped, recognizing the name immediately and watching as Michael Jacobs stood up and outstretched his hand.

"Dr. House, I've heard a lot about you." Michael explained, his hand still outstretched.

House looked down at it and then back up at his face.

"House, be nice." Cuddy warned, standing up as well.

House shook his head and looked at Michael. "Sorry, I don't do handshakes." When Michael frowned, he said, "One hand is used for the cane and one hand is used for…" He smirked cockily. "Well, you know."

Michael's eyebrows shot up and he glanced at Cuddy for an explanation.

Cuddy just sighed in exasperation before she walked around her desk, looking at house. "Shouldn't you be on clinic duty?"

House looked at her finally. "The case that just came in today, I want it."

Cuddy shook her head. "That case was already given to someone else."

"And I want it." House stated.

Cuddy frowned. "So?"

"So take it back from them and give it to me."

Cuddy looked at Michael apologetically. "I'm sorry about this,"

"Cuddy, you won't have to be sorry if you just give me the damn case." House said annoyance clearly in his voice. He hated it when she stalled and made him get all emotional about getting a case.

"Are you usually like this?" Michael asked, frowning at House in disdain.

"No, I'm worse." House said, glancing at him briefly before looking at Cuddy. He noticed the look of resignation and knew he had the case. "Thank you, Cuddy."

"She didn't even give you the case though." Michael said, confused.

Cuddy sighed, handing the folder over to a smug looking House. "Don't try anything."

House already started to walk toward the door. "Oh, you know I will."

"Wait," Cuddy said and House stopped at the door before turning around, looking bored now that he came in and got what he wanted from her and now just wanted to leave. "I guess I should tell you that Michael will be here for an undetermined time to investigate a case here at the hospital."

House frowned at the younger man. "Why? Did a coma patient call you up and ask to be protected against all harm?"

"That part is none of your business." Cuddy stated, folding her arms. "I just thought I'd tell you before you found out later and came looking to harass me."

House nodded and snapped his fingers at Michael. "Welcome to the medical world, buddy."

* * *

Cameron stormed into House's office, clearly upset. 

"What the hell are you doing?"

House looked up from throwing his ball against the wall. "Huh?"

She walked closer to him. "My boyfriend is here on a case and now he's questioning whether this is a good environment to be working in. Whether I _really_ should be working here or not."

"And how is this my problem?"

She walked closer. "He thinks you're bastard."

He looked at her blankly. "Doesn't everyone?"

"House, if you give him any reason to think that you're bastard personality is a liability to this hospital and your work with the patients; he can gather enough evidence to have you out of here." Cameron explained, her eyes wide but angry.

He narrowed his eyes. "And you care about me so much to tell me all of this _because_?"

"I'll be out of a job." She said simply and sat down in a huff at the table.

House cracked a smile, turning his chair to face her. "Oh, I see how this really goes."

She looked at him, seeing his all knowing face. She wanted to throw a book at it.

"You're upset because he's going to be working here which means he'll be looking out for you and this is the only place where you're safe from that."

"Did you pull that out of your arrogant ass?" Cameron asked, her eyes narrowing at him.

House grabbed his cane and stood up. "He's a cop, you're his girlfriend, and his case is here. Naturally, he's going to be checking up on you."

Cameron didn't answer.

She didn't need to; her answer was right in front of him. She was annoyed at her boyfriend being at her work.

"And you're afraid that if he sees you working with me and sees how you let me treat you, he might think something is going on between us? Or maybe just that you have feelings for me? He wouldn't be able to tell that I'm attracted to you just by my bastard personality if I'm like that with everyone." House said, loving that she was so readable right now. He could just see the answers in her eyes as clearly as if she had spoken them.

Cameron bit her lip. "House, now is not the time to start something."

House held his hands up in defense. "Whoa, jumping to conclusions, aren't you? Just because I said I'm attracted to you doesn't mean I'll actually do anything about it."

She looked at him, annoyed. "No, you don't have the balls for that."

House accepted that but it made him curious and aggravated. He accepted it because he wouldn't do it here. Michael was young and stupid but he was also strong looking and smart. Hmm, he wondered how that could work out. Any who, he wasn't looking to get punched in the face anymore than he made his patients already do sometimes when he was being an ass.

"Don't you have a smart ass comment back at that, oh great one?" Cameron challenged.

House changed tactics.

"Have you thought about our little encounter last week?"

It worked.

The snappy Cameron vanished and the vulnerable Cameron surfaced. She looked down, embarrassed but he got his answer for that, too.

He thought about that encounter as well and used it whenever he could before going to sleep. He had dreams about her in all kinds of positions and such, whispering and letting out puffs of air in his ear.

"Uh huh." House murmured. "So the truth surfaces."

Cameron sighed. "I didn't lie to you. I didn't even say anything."

"I know." House said simply. "That was your answer."

She frowned. "You are impossible."

"You're hot."

"You're a jackass."

"Your legs are amazing."

"You're a bastard."

"I'm thinking about them right now."

Cameron closed her legs and turned slightly so that her legs were under the table, away from his eyes. "Pig."

House shrugged, not denying that. "Where are Foreman and Chase?"

"Clinic duty." Cameron said, her eyes telling him she still thought he was a pig even though he was changing the subject.

"At the same time?" House limped over to the glass windows and looked around before shutting the blinds and turning back to Cameron. "Don't you wonder what those two do alone?"

"They're not alone, they're with other patients." Cameron stated. "What are you doing?"

House wished there were locks on the doors but no such luck.

He tilted his head. "So that's what they want us to think."

"Foreman has a girlfriend. Chase…" Cameron struggled. "Has many girlfriends, I guess. You still haven't answered my question."

House walked toward her. "Maybe it's just a cover up."

Cameron pushed herself away from the table and stood up. "Or maybe you just have a disturbed mind."

"That could be it." House came to stand right in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Cameron asked again, frowning up at him.

House gave her a half smile. "What if I didn't tell you? What if I just did it?"

"Did what?" She barely had time to get those two words out because House had pulled her flush right against him. She gasped just before she felt his lips take over hers in a demanding, sexually pent up kiss. She tried to push him away as her lips responded to the kiss. She whacked him on his chest, balling her fists up into tight balls before punching his chest all the while kissing him back fiercely.

She let her frustration be taken out on him. She didn't want to be kissing him, didn't want to be wanting him as much as she did. She didn't want Michael there in her space on his own case while still trying to find her and then grope her in the lab room. She didn't want House and Michael in the same building and when she had found out from Michael that he had met House and seemed suspicious about House's work ethics, she had come to find House immediately.

To yell at him and to be honest, to see if something would happen.

Something clearly did happen.

They were kissing each other like teenagers, groping and using more tongue than a normal, sweet kiss would allow. She hadn't wanted to acknowledge their _thing_ or even admit that it existed. The Monday after the Friday that they had had their encounter, she had walked into his office to find Foreman and Chase there waiting like every morning. Her heart had pounded when House walked in. He hadn't even looked at her or said anything, just instructed that the three of them go get some things for him. Then, they had started their day as usual and there was nothing different about the way he treated her.

Except in the X-ray room where he had found her and they talked about the current case. She had thought their conversation to be done when he was all of a sudden right behind her while she turned back to the monitor. She could feel him behind her as he looked back to check on her work. They hadn't said anything but his being close made her heart pound and her body heat up with expectation.

Nothing had happened there but the air was filled with sexual electricity. They had been teasing one another with each other's presence and closeness. Cameron had gotten him back the next morning when he was filling up his mug for coffee, except she had taken it a step further and actually brushed against his most wanting body part. She had stepped in front of him to get her own drink and had ended up brushing her ass against the front of his jeans.

That move had surprised both of them because she hadn't realized that he was so close to the table. Once her shock wore off and she remembered the day before, she had stood there like that with her butt very close to the front of him while she prepared her drink. She had even pretended to drop something and bent down, pressing her behind closer to his growing hard front end as she picked up what she dropped.

But this wasn't playing.

They were doing the real thing and roughly, too. His hands had found the hem of her sweater and immediately went under and up. She gasped at the feel of cool hands against her bare skin as his fingers walked their way up her stomach to cup one of her breasts. She moaned as he rubbed them through her lacy bra material. His tongue ran along the inside of her mouth and she had stopped chasing his tongue with hers because she felt like she was going to come. Her mouth was open to his administrations.

A few more seconds of rubbing and Cameron moaned straight into House's mouth. He gulped down her sounds as he felt her body trembling with the aftermath. He slowly stopped their kissing and finally stepped back. He watched her eyes slowly open and come to the realization of what they just did.

The first thing she did was slap him, hard.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" Cameron asked through gritted teeth that were chattering slightly.

House rubbed the side of his face. "I thought I just made you come."

She slapped him again.

"Okay, ouch." House met her eyes. "You're allowed to slap me once but two slaps are not allowed."

Cameron gathered her things, angrily. "You're a pig,"

"You keep telling me that." House said. "And where are you going? It's the middle of the day."

"I can't be around you right now. I'm telling Cuddy that I'm not feeling well and going home." Cameron explained, walking out of his office before he could stop her.

* * *

She hadn't ended up going home that day. Instead, she had begged Cuddy for a break from House. Cuddy had consented without any questions because she was used to one of House's employees asking for a break from his cruel humor. Cameron hadn't needed to come up with any reasons which she was grateful for. 

She had spent the rest of the day in the clinic.

Michael hadn't brought up House.

Until then at the club with Foreman and Chase there.

"So, what's with House?" He asked, taking a swig of his beer.

Foreman rolled his eyes.

Chase let out a small chuckle.

"Don't even ask." Foreman said, shaking his head. "He's always like that."

Michael frowned. "But why?"

"Who knows," Chase shrugged. "We thought it had something to do with his parents but, they seemed normal."

"_Seemed_ normal," Cameron interjected, "I guess he has problems with his dad."

"Why do you ask?" Foreman asked.

Michael pointed to the entrance of the club that they were in. "He just walked in with that oncologist doctor."

House's three employees turned swiftly to indeed find House and Wilson taking off their jackets and looking around the place.

"I don't believe it." Chase muttered. He turned back to them. "House at a club?"

"He does like to shock people." Foreman said.

Cameron noticed that House looked the same as he did earlier, maybe a little bit more tired and scruffier looking than the last time she saw him. Her heart beat faster in her chest, seeing him there and excitement and nervousness came about in her. Just the sight of him excited her? That was bad especially if her boyfriend was sitting right next to her with his arm draped on the back of her stool.

She turned to look at Michael. "He probably won't stay long."

Her boyfriend shook his head. "I don't know how you could put up with him."

Chase and Foreman glanced at each other, sharing a knowing look. When Chase met Cameron's eyes, he saw the warning there flashing. She didn't want him or Foreman to say anything about her former crush on their boss. It would complicate things too much. Chase just smiled though. He wasn't going to tell anyone anything but he thought it humorous that she hadn't told her boyfriend.

Foreman answered for Cameron. "You learn to turn his comments off. If it's not about a case we're working on, I don't want to hear it."

Chase raised his glass. "Amen."

Michael glanced back to look at House and Wilson. "He's pretty popular with women."

"You have no idea," Chase muttered and got a kick under the table. He gave Cameron an aggravated look.

She turned to see House with a woman a bit older than herself but still younger than him. She rolled her eyes in frustration. She turned, though, and leaned in to give her boyfriend a sweet kiss.

"Let's go dance."

She wanted to occupy her body with something. Dancing with Michael would prove to be fun as well as distracting. She couldn't be caught staring at House in front of him or Chase or Foreman or else they would somehow guess that House still affected her. Well, he did. But, she wasn't going to let anyone else know about that.

She glanced over at him over Michael's shoulder and saw that the woman was still talking to House. He nodded and smiled. He seemed half interested in what she was saying and half interested in where he could find the nearest exit.

She smiled in satisfaction.

He wasn't comfortable with talking to woman in clubs because if he was sitting there, they wouldn't know that he was crippled.

She looked around the club and noticed that women of all ages glanced his way and approved.

Over the woman's head, House's eyes locked with Cameron's.

Her grip on her boyfriend's shoulders tightened and she found herself gritting her teeth.

His face made her want to punch it and kiss it at the same time.

Their eyes were locked for the whole time and eventually, the woman he was talking to realized he wasn't paying attention to her anymore so she just walked away.

Cameron's hand slid across Michael's shoulders before placing her hands gently across his chest.

She broke eye contact from House and looked up at Michael.

"I have to go to the bathroom."

He nodded and let her go.

* * *

House watched Cameron part from her boyfriend and head toward the bathroom. 

He glanced at Wilson who was busy talking to some girl before he grabbed his cane and made his way through the crowd.

He stopped just outside of the women's bathroom and folded his arms, leaning against the wall.

The door opened and Cameron appeared.

She jumped when she saw him, her hand to her chest.

House smiled at her, looking at her from the corner of his eyes. "You look nice."

Cameron nodded at him, her gaze traveling down the length of his body. "You look tired. Are you in pain?"

House narrowed his eyes, curious. "It wouldn't matter either way. I still want what we both have in mind."

She rolled her eyes. "I have nothing in mind other than to go back and enjoy a night out with my friends. Goodnight, House." She tried to walk past him but his cane stopped her. She looked at him, tired of this but heat had already started to make its way between her thighs.

"Come on, House. Let me go."

"_You're_ not crippled. You _can_ walk over it."

He didn't know what he was doing. All he knew was that very soon; he was going to just take what he had been having dreams about once and for all.

The whole club and her boyfriend be damned.

"Why do you insist on making this difficult?"

"I'm not. You are!" House exclaimed.

"Yeah and I'm the one hanging outside of the women's bathroom." She tilted her head, frowning up at him.

She leaned her face in closer. "You're not going to make me cheat."

House had had it.

He grabbed a hold of her arm and ignored her instant complaints as he dragged her into the men's room. He glanced around and saw that no one was in there with them before he lodged his cane in the door handle. He turned to Cameron who was recovering from the shove he gave her to get in.

"You want it, Cameron." He said quietly. "Whether it's curiosity or want, they both lead you to the same place."

"I want it but that doesn't mean I have to act on it." Cameron said evenly. "You need to respect that."

"I do." House said. "You're a tease though."

Cameron let out a cry. "God, how am I a tease?"

"Come on, Cameron," House raised his voice. "You're dancing with your boy toy and you're giving me hot looks. You smile all satisfied when the woman I was talking to leaves. You came in my office today, yelling and then we ended up groping like sixteen year olds. And oh, let's not forget, you're the one who kissed _me_, remember?"

"I remember." She shook her head. "And I'm sorry that I led you on---"

He was going to lose it.

He pushed Cameron against the wall and placed his bad leg between her legs. He pinned her arms above her head and placed his head inches away from hers. "Yeah, right, you led me on. That's as far as it's gotten."

Cameron's eyes flicked to his lips as she licked her own lips. Her chest heaved up and down. She wanted him more than anything at that moment. Her mind fought with her body but her body ended up coming out the victor. She leaned forward, pressing her lips to his in an urgent kiss. She grinded her crotch against his leg and moaned in satisfaction.

This is where she wanted to be.

The fight in her gave out.

Other circumstances, she would've told someone about the harassment but she knew she was lying to both of them. She wanted it just as badly as he wanted it. Thoughts of Michael and being unfaithful to him were still on her mind but she couldn't seem to stop the sexual energy between her and House's bodies.

"House," she moaned as their mouths fused together.

He let her hands go and he sucked his way down her face to her neck. "Say it, Cameron."

She shut her eyes tight as he started to grind back.

Biting her lip, she whispered, "I want you right now."

* * *

And that's that chapter... what you guys think? Good? Bad? Lemme know! 


End file.
